Two Hearts Tied Together
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Jonathan was having trouble doing his tie, so he went to Dio for help. Dio is not amused that after helping, Jonathan now refuses to leave. This was one way to start the evening, before the Christmas Ball.


**_Prompt: "Beautiful"_**

Jonathan frowned as he fixed his dark tie for the 5th time. It didn't even look close to what it was supposed to be. He sighed when his thick fingers, once again, got in the way and thus ruined it. He was sure that if he had a mirror, it might have gone better. Still, this inability to do his tie made him loath this part of getting ready. It appeared that he might need help, _again_. Preferably before his father saw him and lectured him once more. It might be worse this time around, since it was the Joestar's turn to host the Christmas party this year. They got only a few hours until the first guests arrived, so they must be ready by now.

Really now. It wasn't his fault that his fingers were too big nor flexible enough to make a simple tie.

Jonathan threw his arms up with annoyance. He marched out of his room with his tie in hand. Blue eyes looked down the hallways critically. His large form slide through the door before it closed behind him with a soft _click_. With a silent prayer made to not run into any of the servants, he made his way to Dio's room. It wasn't that far away, but he really couldn't allow anyone to see him like this. It'd be more embarrassing than it already was. It was not something that he wanted to start the evening with.

Thankfully, his prayers were answered, as no one crossed his path. Before long, he stood outside Dio's room, where he knocked a few times. Soft, so not to draw attention, but loud enough for the other to hear.

"Dio, it's me, please open up."

Jonathan whispered. It seemed to do the trick as footsteps made their way towards the door. With the doorknob turned, the wooden frame opened to show a half-dressed Dio. The only differences between the two was that he had his vest on and tie made. Jonathan stood paralyzed as he stared at his secret lover. The blond wore clothes made from golden fabrics. The undershirt was white as expected, but everything else almost glowed through the darkness. There was no denying that he was going to stand out among everybody tonight. If possible, he might need to chase a few suitors away that might get some funny ideas.

Dio frowned at the lack of responds. He snapped his fingers a few times in Jonathan's face.

"What is it, Jojo?"

As much as he appreciated being ogled by his lover, he did not like to be interrupted in the middle of getting ready. Something that the other knew quite well. Jonathan snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. Silently, he raised his dark tie, which answered the question. Dio stared at it then sighed. He moved his equally large, but slender, body to the side to allow the to come in. The door closed behind them once Jonathan was inside. The room had a few candles light in random places around the room. They gave a soft glow of sorts that fought against the night that threatened to smother everything into darkness. There was enough of this light that they were able to make out what they were doing. A golden coat was carefully placed on the giant bed, which matched the rest of Dio's outfit.

"How many times do I have to do your tie for you?"

The blond asked with annoyance. The dark headed man knew that it was a rhetorical question, so didn't answer. He turned his eyes towards Dio, giving the impression of a kicked puppy. Dio shook his head, snatched the tie out of the waiting hand and started to get to work. Jonathan raised his chin, which allowed for more room to work with. The shorter man hummed in acknowledgement. Within a few minutes, the tie was done.

"There, it's simple enough that even you can untie it."

"I love you."

Jonathan replied with a smile, which widened when he saw a blush spread on Dio's cheeks. The older man scowled at his younger lover, shoving him in the shoulder with his as he made his way to the bed. Without a look back, he threw on his coat. It glittered in the light that came from a candle that rested on the nightstand. His long, slender finger ran over the silky fabric a few times, to get rid of any present wrinkles. When he turned around, he found that the Joestar still watched him. This time, there was a soft smile on his lips and an admiration in his blue eyes. This made the blush return harder this time around.

"What are you staring at?"

He snapped. Jonathan wasn't taking aback. Instead, he moved closer until they were close enough for him to wrap his arms around Dio's waist.

"You look beautiful."

Came the soft reply, filled with love. The blond sniffed, as he turned his nose upwards.

"Of course, I, Dio, look good. Though, I appreciate the compliment nevertheless." Jonathan chuckled and shook his head with amusements. His warm blue eyes looked in the sharp golden pair. Their faces moved closer until their noses touched. "You need to go get ready."

"We have a few more hours. Just let me hold you for a bit longer."

To emphasize, the arms tightened around the waist, which made their bodies flush against one another. Nothing, not even air, was between them. Dio's hands rested on the broad chest, feeling the strong, steady heartbeat underneath one. His nose nuzzled against the taller man's cheek. The pale lips barely touched the skin, leaving behind a ghostlike kiss. Jonathan turned his head to allow their lips to meet, but the blond pulled his head away. The bluenette pouted at being denied. This made Dio flicked his nose, which got a whine.

"If you ruin my appearance in _any_ way, I'll have your head."

"It's just a kiss."

"_Just_ a kiss? I- hmp!"

Jonathan used this opportunity to move in to pull his lover into a deep kiss. Dio tried to pull away, but a large hand grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place. He tried to ignore the heavenly feeling of those fingers running through his light hair, scratching a bit at the base. But it didn't work, not one bit. Instead, it made the blond practically collapse against the larger frame. If not for the arms around him, he may have slid onto the floor. A deep, appreciative purr left him, only to be muffled by the kiss. The only saving grace was that his birthmarked ear was left alone, as it was ridiculously sensitive. He may as well turn into a puddle if it got played with.

Dio's hands fisted onto the white undershirt, trying to draw the man closer to him than was possible. He grabbed the bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked on it. Jonathan let out a deep groan. He could practically feel the smirk on his lips, but he could care less. His head turned a bit in search of a better angle, to which he succeeded. Unfortunately, the lack of air forced them to pull away at that moment. Their eyes glazed over as they stared at one another. Their faces were red from both the blush and activity. They gasped for air, trying to replace what they have lost.

Jonathan looked at Dio's hair, which was now all over the place. He ran his fingers through it half-heartedly, trying to tame it. Truth be told, he thought it looked better this way. Wilder, which gave an extra touch of danger in Dio's already intimidating appearance. Not that it mattered in Jonathan's eyes. As far as he was concerned, his lover looked beautiful no matter what. The shorter man didn't stop his action. Golden eyes closed as he sighed in content. If they could, the couple would have crawled into bed by now and done whatever they wanted. The only thing that would have mattered was that they were in each other's presence.

Unfortunately, reality demanded for something different.

"You need to go."

Dio commented as he opened his eyes, but with less bite or demand as before. Jonathan sighed in sadness.

"I'll see you tonight, then. Save me a dance?"

Dio snorted.

"If you don't step on my feet, again."

Jonathan barked out with laughter.

"No promises there, dear."

The two shared one last kiss, one filled with love and promises, before Jonathan left to his room. Not only did this evening start on a positive note, but it might end on one as well. Neither could wait.


End file.
